Seventh Year Karaoke!
by Draco Is My Main Man
Summary: well, the seventh years are having a disco and there's karaoke!hurrah! quite a bit of slash.seamusdean, hermioneron, and...dracoharry. a song every chapter!its supposed to be funny. complete.
1. Push The Button

_**A/n:hi!so i said i was writing this, and here you are!well, i suppose i have to give you some info don't i?well Hermione and Ron are a couple, Seamus and Dean are also a couple, and obviously so are Draco and Harry! i think i'm going to do like a song each chapter and this first one is pre-disco and 'push the button' i think i need a disclaimer too.(sighs) :**i do not own Harry Potter, or any character/place/ flying pig**(i do have a flying cat though called jasper!) **where was i? oh yes i also don't own the song **(why would i, i can't sing?) **it belongs to the sugababes or their producer or whatever**. ok with that over with i'll let you read my story.and i would like a review at the end please:D**_

The end of seventh year was coming ever closer, and Dumbledore felt that a little treat was in order. Steadily getting to his feet he cleared his throat and waited for silence.

' I would just like to announce that I will be giving our seventh years a treat this Saturday night. A jolly old karaoke disco! Only seventh years may attend, as there will be alcohol and being 17 year olds I assume there will be other…activities.' He paused to wink at a few chosen students. ' So you have two days to find yourself a date and I would like a few volunteers to help with decorations' Lavender and Parvati were jumping up and down in their seats giddily. ' That is all, enjoy the rest of your meal.' He returned to his seat, but before he could continue with his own meal, overexcited seventh-year girls began bombarding him with requests for Saturday night.

Sighing he leant back to listen to their ideas.

* * *

'Wow! A karaoke disco!' Lavender squealed, sitting by the bored group of Gryffindors after being told by a very annoyed McGonagall to 'leave the headmaster alone to eat his meal in peace!' Parvati was sat next to her practically bursting with all her ideas, most of which involved ultra-violet strobe lights, rose-petals and crepe paper. 

' I know!' Lavender squeaked, 'lets go write all our ideas down and then present them to Dumbledore when McGonagall isn't there!' amazed by her own genius she blushed and the pair exited the great hall muttering frantically.

They had just left when Draco came over, Blaise hurrying in his wake. Harry got out of his seat and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Ron looked away quickly and Hermione giggled at his immaturity. Breaking free of the raven-haired boy, Draco turned to face the other Gryffindors. 'I'm just going to steal your gorgeous friend here for a few minutes. I'll bring him straight back. Or should I say…'

'Draco shut up! That joke isn't even funny!' Harry moaned wearily.

'Actually I thought it was hilarious at first' Blaise chimed in.

'Well that's you, people with a brain think differently!' Harry turned to the other Slytherin.

'I do so have a brain!' Blaise defended!

' When did this happen? Did your mum die and you inherited one? Even so, that's not much better, I mean she didn't drown you at birth so she couldn't have been that smart!' Draco interrupted and the Gryffindors snorted.

'I thought you had to go?' Blaise hissed icily not looking his friend in the eyes.

' Oooooooh meow! You got me!' Draco replied running his long fingers through the air like claws. He turned to Harry, 'so you coming?' he asked and they left without waiting for an answer.

When they had left the remaining people laughed, except for Blaise who just asked confused, 'what's so funny?'

* * *

Once out of the great hall, Draco pushed Harry against the wall and began kissing his neck. Harry groaned and rested his hands on Draco's smooth silky head. Draco nipped at the skin and then moved his lips onto Harry's. He slipped his tongue in and wrestled with the other occupant. Harry nibbled on Draco's blood-red lips as Draco worked his hands down to Harry's arse; he squeezed and snickered when Harry let out a slight yelp. Harry pushed Draco away playfully and cocked one of his black eyebrows. Draco smirked back and stared into the deep emerald pools that showed Harry's soul.

Each tiny fleck representing a different emotion, the large round pupils telling of the adrenaline currently rushing around the perfect body, the reflection of the even sexier boy standing before him. Ok so maybe the last one was more Draco's opinion than Harry's soul, but who cared, the eyes were like a magnificent work of art; flawless, beautiful, impossible to recreate.

Harry stared at him curiously, wondering what the tall blonde before him was thinking. His eyes were slightly glazed over, apparently he was deep in thought, and this meant Harry could also immerse himself in his own mind. Currently he was thinking about the relationship between him and Draco. The kissing and touching was growing wearisome and Harry wanted to take it to the next level but had no idea how to ask. He ran his eyes over the lean, toned prince before him and wondered what it would feel like to be in a locked room with Draco, both stripped to nothing but their own boxers, and hearing Draco whisper abstract thoughts in Harry's ear. Then how Draco would push Harry onto the bed and yank down the only piece of material that divided Harry and pure heaven. He had fantasised many time of this situation and each time grew hungrier for it to become reality.

He came crashing back to reality when Draco prodded him in the chest.

'What?' he asked noticing the wide grin on the blonde's face.

' You look so cute when you're daydreaming. Especially about me.' He explained smugly.

'What makes you so sure it was about you?' Harry asked defiantly.

'Come on Harry, first of all you're a terrible liar, and second because you're human and I'm too damn hot!' he was so up himself! But Harry knew it was true.

'Well is that all you wanted me for?' Harry decided to change the subject.

'Hmmmm, well yes and no but I suppose I could ask you now.' He answered cryptically. After seeing the look on Harry's face he elaborated.

'So young Mr. Potter, second hottest boy in Hogwarts, the one in love with the sexiest boy ever to walk the earth, friend to the most useless and frumpy couple ever to get together in the history of relationships…'

'Draco, get on with it!' Harry was getting impatient.

'God, you always spoil my fun! Fine, will you go to this disco with me?'

That was it? Harry laughed at the idiocy of his boyfriend.

'Of course, unless you want to go with…Pansy?' Harry laughed harder as he saw the repulsed look on the Slytherin's features.

'Harry, that is wrong on so many levels! Now come on, your stupid friends will think I've eloped with you.' He linked arms with his boyfriend and they made their way back into the great hall to meet the others.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly for the seventh-years and before they knew it they were all getting ready for the disco. 

In the Gryffindor boy's dormitory the occupants were discussing the night ahead.

'Well all I know is I want to get as pissed as I can, sing a few songs, and maybe have a little…fun' Seamus smirked winking at his lover on the bed next to him. 'What about you Harry?' he turned to face the black haired boy on the bed opposite.

' Well, pretty much the same, but I'm also going to try and get Draco to fuck me.' Harry shrugged and Ron made over the top retching sounds. 'Alright then Ron, what about you?' Harry turned to his best friend, and only straight boy in the dormitory apart from Neville who refused to play.

'Well…I'm NOT singing! I'll probably just get drunk and fall over…' Ron blushed as the others laughed.

'Will this falling mean landing on top of a certain head girl?' Dean asked slyly and Ron blushed even deeper red. The boys rolled off their beds from laughing too hard, but after colliding with the hard stone they decided that it would be best to get changed.

After half an hour of trying to make themselves look presentable, in which Ron only spent ten minutes doing anything and the rest watching the others freaking out about the angle of their gelled fringes, they made their way down to the common room where they would join up with Hermione, Lavender and Parvati, and then the 8 proceeded to the great hall.

When the reached the entrance hall, a high-pitched squeal came from a huge pink blob that threw itself on Harry. After staggering backwards he realised it was his dear boyfriend in faint pink tights, a large pink tutu, baby blue tight t-shirt and a fluffy pink feather bower, with tiara to top it all off. Harry stood with his mouth open while the surrounding people sniggered. Ater being unable to control himself much longer, Ron burst out with loud laughter and everyone else followed his lead. Draco seemed unfazed and twirled for Harry to see it all; upon noticing that his boyfriend had written ' hot' over the bum Harry could stay silent no more.

'Get. It. off!' he managed. Draco's smile faltered but managed a comeback quickly.

'Maybe later Harry, we have to go to the dance before I let you see me naked.' The people who had managed to calm down once again began laughing and Harry glared at Draco not amused. The blonde sighed dramatically.

'Well if you must spoil my fun then fine, but I got many girls telling me I looked beautiful.'

'Its called sarcasm' Harry hissed.

'Whatever, but you're only jealous you can't do this, I mean with your body it would never-' he stopped dead after seeing the anger in Harry's eyes.

He sighed again and pulled out his wand, he waved it over himself so that he now wore a black satin shirt that had a green tint to it; unfortunately he had decided to put himself in very tight blue shorts. Harry raised his eyebrows threateningly so that Draco changed the shorts into tight fitting dark jeans that revealed the exact shape of his muscled legs.

'Much better' Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around Draco. The blonde looked down and pouted.

'So are you coming in or not?' Dumbledore asked the crowd from the entrance to the great hall. 'And Mr. Malfoy, very amusing outfit. I do agree Harry is quite the fun killer.' He smiled and then stepped back to allow the seventh-years through.

* * *

After settling themselves in the great hall, Dumbledore clapped his hand so that the candles extinguished themselves and a flashing disco ball appeared. 

A bench emerged at the front of the hall with many microphones and speakers on. Running down the wall was a table with snacks and different bottles of alcohol.

The hall itself looked like Lavenders brain had exploded, it was full of pink and blue crepe paper, large number 7's and moving cartoons of people dancing. When everyone had finished downing their glasses of booze as one, and then refilling their glass, Dumbledore announced that the disco could begin. Nobody moved to start off with, but suddenly Seamus got a brainwave. He got up and walked over to Harry and Hermione and whispered in their ears, 'still want to get laid and have a bit of fun?'

They both nodded wearily and Seamus grabbed their hands, leading them to the front.

'Now we're going to sing for our boys.' he explained, Hermione you sing first, and I'll sing as Mutya. Harry you sing the other bits and we all sing the chorus. Ready?' he asked. Both of them looked at him as if he was mad but understood perfectly.

They nodded and grabbed a microphone each. Seamus went and selected the song while Hermione spoke into the microphone, 'erm, hi! We're going to sing a song for our boys. Otherwise known as Dean, Ron and Draco. So I hope you enjoy!'

**_(A/n: ok the bits in brackets are their actions and the italics are the chorus that they all sing. I have the dance routine in my head and it's a bit dirty and I didn't want to bore you with all the dancing details, so I'll let you imagine it yourselves. Ok I'll start the song now.)_**

They took a deep breath as the song began.

Hermione: (she looks at Ron and begins singing)

I'm busy throwing hints that he keeps missing (she points to him)  
Don't have to think about it  
I Wanna kiss and (she blows him a kiss)  
Everything around it but he's too distant  
I wanna feel his body  
I can't resist it  
I know my hidden looks can be deceiving  
But how obvious should a girl be?(she shrugs)  
I was taken by the early conversation piece  
and I really like the way that he respect me (nods)

Harry: (he smiles at Draco and continues)

I've been waiting patiently for him to come and get it (he wriggles his finger beckoning Draco)  
I wonder if he knows that he can say it and I'm with it (he winks)  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Catch this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos

(They start doing some pretty dirty dancing)  
_**If you're ready for me boy **_(more finger pointing_**)  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control **_

Seamus: (he waves at Dean who blushes)

I'm busy showing him what he's been missing  
I'm kind of showing off for his full attention  
My sexy ass has got him in the new dimension (he wiggles his arse)  
I'm ready to do something to relieve this mission

Harry:

After waiting patiently for him to come and get it (he points to Draco then pulls his arm in quickly)  
He came on through and asked me if I wanted to get with it (he thrusts his hips)  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos

(They walk to each of the boys and dance in front of them.)  
**_If you're ready for me boy  
you'd better push the button and let me know  
before I get the wrong idea and go  
you're gonna miss the freak that I control  
_**

**_(They run their hands across the boy's chests)  
If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control_**

Harry: (speaking)

I've been dropping so many hints  
You're still not getting it (shakes his head)  
Now that you've heard everything I have to say  
Where we gonna go from here? (He shrugs)  
(Singing)

After waiting patiently for him to come and get it  
He came over and asked me if I wanted to get with it  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos

(Seamus is doing something else with his mouth than singing)

**_If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control  
_**(the people in the hall are shocked by the dancing skills of the two Gryffindors)  
**_If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control _**

(they walk back to their boys and start doing a sort of lap dance)  
**_If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control_**

**_Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh_**

The two remaining singers kiss the boys and the seventh-years burst into applause.

Seamus and Dean were currently too busy snogging to realise the song has finished and were humming quietly.

A group of Ravenclaw girls got onto the stage but neither Harry nor Draco paid them any attention.

'So have you been dropping hints?' Draco asked slyly.

Harry nodded and Draco looked a little embarrassed.

' Do you want me to push that button now?' he smirked.

Again Harry nodded and Draco grabbed his hand. They ran from the hall and locked themselves in the nearest classroom, where Harry's dreams finally became reality.

_**a/n: so you've read my story, i think after all that i deserve a review? no? well if not for the story at least for more info on the flying cat? what do you mean 'no'? i'm telling you to!(hits computer) owch!fine be that way but if i don't get a review, not even 1, then i will resign from fanfiction!(please review i don't want to carry this threat out!)ok so pleeeeeeeaaaaase!pretty please can i have a review:D! byebye now!Roxie.**_


	2. Beautiful

**_A/n: so I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Thank you to the people who reviewed, (all two of you) now I don't have to quit! Hurrah! I can stay and annoy you with more madness! Muhaha! Back to this story though, I have a little fun in store for Blaise next chapter so stay tuned! This chapter is slightly shorter than the last one but includes one of my all time favourite songs!_**I need another disclaimer don't I? Oh well.

**I do not own this song it belongs to the (much better singer than me) Christina Aguilera or her record company or whoever made the damn song. **

_**I wish I did I could get lots of money and escape merry old England, to go live in Spain and become 'enter new Latin name' and meet many good looking boys on the beach,and- but alas no. So before I bore you any longer I give you my new chapter: Beautiful. (And would it be so difficult to give me that review I know you're DYING to give me? )**_

Draco and Harry returned to the hall breathless and slightly red, to find a very drunk Neville singing a very bad version of 'tragedy' (fitting), which was alarmingly out of tune. He was slurring his words and breathing into the microphone.

Many people had their hands over their ears and their eyes clamped shut.

Finally the song ended and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Neville collapsed on the stage and had to be dragged off by Hagrid and revived by Dumbledore.

Draco let go of Harry's hand and went to sit with a group of his Slytherin friends. Before they could speak he started his announcement.

'Right you lot; you saw the Gryffindors attempt to show us up, now we have to get them back. No, no questions I know what I'm doing I just need to ask a couple of you something. No Blaise put your hand DOWN!' Blaise pouted but Draco continued 'Pansy, do you want to help? You don't have to sing its just I need to add a bit of background to the song.'

She looked at him for a second and then asked mysteriously ' Do you mean, our secret?' he nodded and she bit her lip nervously. After a moment of thought she nodded, Draco smiled and turned to Crabbe and Goyle. 'How about you two? All you have to do is hug or hold hands or kiss. But nothing else!' he added as an afterthought, 'They need to pay attention to me!' Draco finished sternly. His two cronies smirked at each other and they too nodded.

'Ooh! I want to help! Pick me! Pick me!' Blaise piped up, bobbing up and down in front of Draco.

'No Blaise you can't' he stated simply.

'Why not?' he demanded. Draco sighed heavily and carried on.

'Because you lack certain…criteria.' He explained. Blaise looked stumped but after thinking for a minute pursued.

'Like what? What do they have that I don't?' he looked quite upset.

'They are emotionally scarred and different dear. And as mentally retarded as you are, you aren't like them so leave it.' He concluded threateningly and before Blaise could reply he, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle walked up to the stage.

They queued for ten minutes before finally getting onto the platform. He glanced at Pansy who pointed her wand at herself. At once her perfectly clear skin disappeared and was replaced by cuts, bruises and blood and her wrists showed obvious signs of self-harm. She took a deep breath and stepped out in the light. Crabbe and Goyle clutched each other's hands and nodded at Draco.

**_(ok same as last time, the bits in brackets are the actions, and the itallics are what he sings over the top of the backing.There isn't much dancing in this just swaying and pointing.ok i'll shut up now)_**

He grabbed a microphone and positioned the others behind him before turning to the crowd. He spotted Harry in the crowd and started the song.

Everyday is so wonderful  
Then suddenly  
It's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed (he looks down at the floor)

I am beautiful (he nods)  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down (he pulls downwards)  
I am beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring me down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today (he shakes his head)  
(he holds out his hand and pulls Pansy towards him)

To all your friends you're delirious (he smiles at her)  
You're so consumed  
In all your doom (he touches her wrists gently)  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone  
is that the way it is?

You are beautiful (he nods at her)  
No matter what they say (he points to the crowd)  
Words can't bring you down  
Ohh no  
You are beautiful (he touches her bloody face)  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring you down  
Ohh no (he turns back to the crowd)  
So don't you bring me down today

(The others join him and they link arms)  
No matter what we do, **_no matter what we do_**  
No matter what we say, **_no matter what we say_**  
We're the song inside the tune Full of beautiful mistakes  
and everywhere we go **_everywhere we go _**The sun will always shine **_sun will always always shine _**And tomorrow we might wake on the other side All the other times

Cause we are beautiful (he gesture to the four of them) No matter what they say Yes words won't bring us down **_nono _**(they shake their heads) We are beautiful in every single way Yes words can't bring us down

Oh no!

Don't you bring me down today!

Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down ooooooh today!

The song ended and the hall erupted in cheers. Draco turned to Pansy and asked 'are you ok?' she nodded sadly and then restored the glamour charm over herself. She walked off to get a drink just as Harry came up to see Draco.

'Well we all knew you were beautiful anyway, but with mine you didn't get that i wanted sex.' He smiled. Draco looked down at him and sighed. 'I feel sort of guilty about Pansy. I hope she doesn't hate me.' He mumbled looking at the floor. Harry moved his arms to his boyfriend's shoulders and looked into the silver eyes.

'Don't worry, no one can hate you. And I don't think anyone would dare laugh at her would they?especially not with you lloknig out for her.Draco Malfoy: the blonde, pink-loving, homosexualSlythein!Come on Draco, don't get all guilty on me, we still have another song to sing!'

Draco looked up confused into the smirking face of Harry.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Oh you know, the song of our people!'

'What people?' Draco was doing a very good impression of Blaise. Harry shook his head and said nothing more. Draco would find out soon enough.

**_a/n: soooooooooooo does it deserve a review? I know its short but I have fun ready for the next chapter, which I will post tomorrow (I hope). I think its funny anyway, but having the mental age of a two year old who gets amazed by the fact that she has a mole on her hand isn't saying much is it? I have more to come after that too but I'm getting ahead of myself, so for now I leave you with the request for a review, or any one of those little options in that purple box down there, and a farewell._**

**_Ok I'll talk to you all tomorrow but now I have to go swimming so ciao! (I think that's how its spelt)_**


	3. Mambo No5

**_a/n: hello! i swear ever since i thought of using this song i've become a two year old again and i'm totally in love with the song now so please forgive me in case i write something very stupid(more stupid than normal.) and yet again i need a disclaimer. but how can i write one without giving the song away?_**

**disclaimer: i do not own this song. i wish i did its amazing!(forgive me) however it belongs to the genius who thought of it!**

**_ok so now i leave you with my next chapter: mambo no. 5!i hope its funny but i'm not holding my breath.here we go..._**

Mambo no. 5

The next hour passed quickly, seeing performances from many girl groups, one of which burst into tears afterwards, as well as a very drunk Seamus puking all over Snape that earned him detention for a month and a lot of praise from the Gryffindors.

Hannah Abbott attempted a terrible version of 'my heart will go on' which ended in her being carted off to the hospital wing after Theodore Nott hit her with a strange jinx that made her turn into a mushroom.

There was no queue after her as everyone was discussing what Theodore's punishment would be. This was viewed as an opportunity for Blaise to prove to Draco that he could sing better than his blond friend ever could. He swaggered up to the bench and began to look for the song. Draco noticed what he was up to and shouted across the hall, 'Blaise! You dare sing that song! I swear to god I will disown you if you do!' the other seventh years laughed but Blaise ignored him and eventually found the song he wanted.

Draco was looking livid. 'Blaise!' he shouted threateningly. Harry had no idea why his boyfriend was overreacting like this and thought he should ask. 'What's the problem?'

Draco tore his eyes away from Blaise and fixed Harry with a penetrating stare. 'the only song that he knows all the words to is the most embarrassing one known to humanity. He better not sing it.' Draco looked frantically to the front where Blaise had started the song. He waved at Draco and began.

_**(do you really need me to go through it again?ok brief version: brackets actions, italics bits that are spoken over the song. ok here we go. the dancing is really corny but it's Blaise so...)**_

(Speaking)Are you ready Bob?

Yes!

How about you Lofty?

_**Ring ring**_

I'm a bit scared!

Ok team…let's go!

(singing) 1,2,3,4,5

Everybody's outside so come on lets ride

To the builder's yard around the corner (he points)

The gangs all here and its time for us to do what we wanna!

There's a house with a roof that leaks (points to the ceiling)

Its an urgent job and it could take us weeks!

There's Dizzy, Lofty, and Roly too!

And Wendy always knows just what to do!**_ That's right!_**

And there's no job too big or small (shakes his head)

With Scoop and Muck we can do it all! (nods)

Metal, brick or wood it's all good!

And we can always send in the tractor!

(He mimes building)

A little bit of timber and the saw (mimes using a saw)

A little bit of fixing that's for sure (nods)

A little bit of digging up the roads (mimes digging)

A little bit of moving heavy loads

A little bit of tiling on the roof

A little bit of making waterproof

A little bit of concrete mixed with sand (pretends to mix)

A little bit of Bob the builder man! (Indicates himself)

**_Ready? Go!_**

(He does the actions as he says them)

Jump up and down (jumps madly) 

And move it all around (twirls)

Mix it up to the sound

Dig a hole in the ground (more digging)

Take one step left

And one step right **_okay_**

And one to the front **_right_**

And one to the side **_yes_**

Clap your hands once (claps)

And clap your hands twice (claps again)

And if it looks like this then you're doing it right! (Nods)

(More pretending to be a builder)

A little bit of timber and the saw (sawing)

A little bit of fixing that's for sure

A little bit of digging up the roads (digging)

A little bit of moving heavy loads

A little bit of tiling on the roof

A little bit of making waterproof

A little bit of concrete mixed with sand (mixing)

A little bit of Bob the builder man!

_**Mambo number 6 and 7, 8!**_

_**I say, is this mambo number 5?**_

_**6 and 7, 8?**_

_**Tractor!**_

_**Tractor!**_

_**That's a lovely job, bob!**_

A little bit of timber and the saw (he's a little out of breath but still saws)

A little bit of fixing that's for sure

A little bit of digging up the roads (digging)

A little bit of moving heavy loads

A little bit of tiling on the roof

A little bit of making waterproof

A little bit of concrete mixed with sand (more exhausted mixing)

A little bit of Bob the builder man!

There's Roly, Lofty, Scoop, Muck and Dizzy

So much work to keep us all busy

And can we fix it? (Shrugs)

Yes we can! (Nods)

With the team and Bob the builder man! (Points to himself)

A little bit of Bob, Bob, Bob the builder man!

He finishes and waits for an applause that never comes. People burst out laughing and he looks extremely pleased with himself. He notices his blond friend being restrained by Harry and laughs too. Just as he goes over to meet them Harry releases his boyfriend, who lunged at Blaise and began war screaming. Everyone nearby backed away to watch the unfolding scene before them. Draco was tearing at Blaise and Blaise couldn't fight back because of laughing too much. Eventually Draco pulled his wand and turned Blaise into a mini Bob the builder toy. Just as he was about to pull it to pieces Professor McGonagall stepped in and reverted Blaise to his original form.

She gave Draco an evil look and then walked back to the teacher's table in the corner. It had not been a very pleasant evening for her so far. It had been embarrassing to say the least after a drunken Hagrid had tried to sing ' And I will always love you' and then fallen back to squash two tables and many chairs. Luckily no student was hurt in the process.

Blaise glared at Draco and then walked off to find Pansy. Draco smirked and then turned to face Harry who looked extremely pissed off.

'Well done Draco' he hissed. Draco couldn't understand what was wrong and attempted to find out, but before he could ask Harry continued.

' We needed him!'

'What for?' Draco asked bemused.

'For our song! We need four people!'

'Well who were the four going to be?' Draco was getting more and more confused every second.

'Well you and me obviously, Blaise and Seamus.' Harry muttered. Draco let out a small giggle.

'Finnegan? The amazing puking leprechaun?' he laughed again. Harry gave him a look and Draco shut up.

'Yes Seamus. Its either him or Finch-Fletchley.' Harry shrugged.

'Definitely Seamus then.' He sighed. He took a swig from his drink and sat down to watch a group of Ravenclaws trying to sing Liberty x 'Just a little'.

The hour after that dragged on with no one with any real talent coming on stage.

Just as Draco was thinking of leaving something came on stage that caught his eye…

_**

* * *

a/n: aha!i got a cliffie in there! i have no idea where this is going now but oh well, i have a day to think about it so i'll reveal all tomorrow. i just like keping you in suspense!muhaha!so now i have to go andlisten to more bob the builder (not really)but i'll be back tomorrow!(hears a groan)bye!**_


	4. Miracles And Fast Food

_**a/n: i'm sorry i didn't post yesterday like i promised but i had more homework than i planned on.damn teachers, but i'm free of them for a week!hurrah!but anyway i've written the chapter now and i've put in two songs to extend it a little.i think the next one will be the final/penultimate one where i reveal the boy'ssong and everything.and then i may be back with my sins story.sound ok?i need a discalimer.**_

**i do not own either of these songs or harry potter people/places butyou know that already.**

_**so now i can start the chapter.here we go...**_

Miracles and fast food.

Draco was just about to leave when something came on stage that caught his eye…

Ernie Macmillan, Justin finch-fletchly, Terry Boot and Michael Corner were walking onto the bench dressed in their normal evening wear. (This wasn't that normal considering it was a well known fact all four of them had jobs in Hogsmeade as drag-queens.) They each took a microphone and turned to face the crowd.

Ernie selected their chosen song, straightened his purple wig and they started singing.

**_All:_**  
I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
you sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
since you came along  
you sexy thing

(They all remove their jackets.)

_**Justin:**_

Miracles right before my eyes  
you sexy thing got me hypnotised  
don't stop what ya' doing  
what ya' doing to me (he and terry remove their skirts to reveal black fishnet tights and suspenders.)  
_**Michael:**_

My angel from above lying next to me  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing (he and Ernie also reveal blue stockings and pink suspenders)

How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying next to me  
Making love to me (they all rip off the black feathered corsets to reveal hairy chests, all apart from Justin who's had obviously been shaved.loser)

I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing (they bend down and start to unbuckle their high-heeled sparkly shoes.)

**_Terry:_**

Only yesterday I was on my own  
Just another day later my mind was blown  
You sexy thing come into my life  
Forever and a day it feels so right (again he and Justin roll down their tights to reveal their straggly haired legs.)

_**Ernie:**_  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing (him and Michael rip off their own blue stockings passionately and Ernie falls over.)

How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying next to me  
Making love to me (they all remove their penultimate pieces of clothing so that all they are dressed in is either a sequined thong or pink G-string)

I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing (they run their fingers along the top of their underwear)  
You sexy thing (they wink)  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing (they rip off their remaining clothing so that everyone in the hall gasps)

Kiss me baby (they kiss each other)  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Touch me baby (they trace their fingers across each others chests)  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Kiss me baby (they walk out into the crowd, to much displeasure)  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Touch me baby (they each find a person from a different house Ron, dean, Crabbe and Goyle. and do a mini lap dance.)

You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Kiss me baby (Michael who was sitting on top of the drunk dean has just been pushed onto the floor by a jealous Seamus)  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Touch me baby (terry is caressing Ron's face which is turning more and more red by the second)  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Kiss me baby (Crabbe is thoroughly enjoying the naked Justin dancing in his lap Justin looks unsure how to feel)  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Touch me baby (Ernie is getting carried away and him and Goyle are now on the floor on top of each other)  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

You sexy thing (the song ends and the four boys go to gather their clothes and then run from the hall extremely embarrassed)

The people left in the hall looked at each other uncomfortably but burst out laughing when Draco announced loudly 'I look far better than them naked, and I have better stripping moves than them too!' Harry shook his head at the blonde and noticed that no one seemed willing to go on stage. 'Not yet, wait until everyone is a little drunker, wait until the end and finish the whole night with a bang!' A little voice in his head piped up. He nodded to himself and then turned to see Ron, Hermione and Lavender getting on the stage. Ron looked slightly annoyed about the idea but Hermione and Lavender's faces were alight with excitement.

Lavender went to get the song while the other two grabbed a microphone.

Before Ron could protest anymore the song began.

_**Lavender**_: can I take your order please?

_**Lets eat to the beat.**_

(They all do the dance that comes with it)

_**All:**_ A pizza hut a pizza hut (roof arms)

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut (chicken arms and the roof again)

A pizza hut a pizza hut (roof)

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut (chicken and the roof)

McDonalds McDonalds (two large M's)

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

McDonalds McDonalds

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

_**Ron:**_ You like it you love it

You know you really want it (nods)

The voices I hear (holds his ears)

Whenever you're around (signals the crowd)

I want it I need it

Nothing else can beat it (shakes his head)

Hot and spicy

Whenever I'm in town **_mmmm_**

**_Hermione:_** Enticing exciting

Aroma so inviting (beckons with her finger)

And when it hits me (hits herself)

I wanna take you home

Trust me you must see

Just what you're doing to me

Driving me crazy (rolls her head)

Hungry to the bone (touched her arms)

I think of you and lick my lips (licks her lips)

You've got the taste I can't resist

Cant resist can't resist

_**Lets eat to the beat**_

(Actions once more)

A pizza hut a pizza hut

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

A pizza hut a pizza hut

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

McDonalds McDonalds

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

McDonalds McDonalds

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

_**Lavender:**_ Would you like that to go?

Any sauces?

You're so sweet and you're so neat (does two thumbs up)

You know me off my two feet

You're chunky and hunky (winks)

I'm coming back for more **_hot dog!_**

Your taste all embraces

I gotta sing your praises (nods)

Just savour the flavours

Waiting at your door

I think of you and lick my lips (licks her lips)

You've got the taste I cant resist

Cant resist can't resist

**_Lets eat to the beat_**

(And again with the actions)

A pizza hut a pizza hut (roof roof)

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut (chicken and a roof)

A pizza hut a pizza hut (roof roof)

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut (chicken and roof)

McDonalds McDonalds (M's in the air)

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

McDonalds McDonalds

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

_**Hermione:**_

Does anyone fancy a shake?

Shake! (They all shake their hands)

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

Shake it to the left (walk left)

Shake it to the right (walk right)

Let's shake!

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

_**The girls:**_

I think of you and lick my lips (lick lips)

You've got the taste I cant resist

Cant resist can't resist (shake heads)

_**Lets eat to the beat!**_

(They do the dance for the final time)

A pizza hut a pizza hut (roof roof)

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

A pizza hut a pizza hut (roof roof)

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

McDonalds McDonalds (big M's)

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

McDonalds McDonalds (M, M)

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

A pizza hut a pizza hut

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

A pizza hut a pizza hut

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

McDonalds McDonalds

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

McDonalds McDonalds

Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

The song finishes and a few people applaud them. Draco and Harry burst out laughing at the way Ron was dancing. He glares and then comes overto sit with them.

'That is the most embarrassing thing I have ever done!' he groaned.

'I thought that was the time you walked in on George, Fred and lee in their bed- ' Ron cut Harry short with a look and continued as if no one had interrupted.

'So will you two be singing again?'

'Yes' Harry replied quickly before Draco could butt in with a snide comment.

' Well that's what i've been told. I have no idea what were singing and have no idea when we will be performing. Is he always this secretive?' Draco sounded really pissed off with things. After Ron nodded his face cleared slightly but he still looked annoyed.

'We'll go on last Draco, finish the night properly.' Harry explained. The blonde boy sighed and looked at his watch.

'What time does it finish?' he asked the other two.

Ron answered quickly 'midnight.' Draco checked his watch again.

'We've got ten minutes Harry, care to explain now?' he asked politely, amused with the shocked look on Harry's face.

'Quick grab Blaise and Seamus and meet me outside' he ordered his boyfriend. 'We've got enough time to brief them, get into our outfits and then sing the song.' He continued.

'Outfits?'

* * *

a/n: sooooooooo i'll try and get the next chapter written for tomorrow but as its saturday and i like a lie-in i can't promise anything.was it ok? can it have a review? please. 


	5. Fairy Flavoured Marmalade

_**a/n: hello everyone i come bearing the final chapter of our little karaoke party. i don't know whther the ending is ok or total shit because i'm not all that good at endings.ooh well, so this means i will beback soon with my other story,that's good news i hope. but for now i shut up and leave you with 'fairy flavoured marmalade.' oh yes i need a disclaimer first (the last one woohoo!)**_

**i do not own harry potter characters or this song. as much as i wish i did i dont because i'm shit at songwriting. happy now?**

* * *

Harry met Blaise Seamus and Draco behind the stage and immediately began bombarding them with instructions.

'Right I guess the first thing would be to tell you-'

'What were singing perhaps?' Draco interrupted unhelpfully.

'Yes, so I'll get straight to it. We're signing Lady Marmalade. Any questions?'

'You referred to this as the song of our people.' Draco stated.

' I know'

'Well it isn't. God, Harry you are so naïve about the simple facts of our kind.' Draco teased.

'Look, I'm sorry, ok but I'm new to this. Plus its what's known in the real world as a joke.' Harry was getting angry with his useless blonde boyfriend; they didn't have much time left.

'I think we should just hurry up' Blaise interrupted. Harry nodded and continued making sure he didn't look at Draco.

'Right so I'll put you in costume in-'

'Costume?' Blaise spluttered. 'I'm not wearing a costume you've designed Potter, you have no fashion sense at all!' Draco sniggered and Seamus staggered slightly. Harry ignored them, gritted his teeth and soldiered on.

'In the order you'll be singing.' He got out his wand and pointed it at Seamus. Immediately Seamus had gone from wearing jeans and a tank top to a deep red satin corset, red boxers, black high heels and a top hat. Blaise laughed loudly and Harry turned to Draco. 'Watch what you dress me in Harry' he warned.

Harry smirked and put his boyfriend in fishnets, green silk boxers, identical shoes to Seamus' and a green and pink bikini top that tied around his neck. Blaise laughed even harder at his friend but shut up the moment Harry turned to him.

He was now dressed in the familiar black shoes, pink silk thigh-length skirt, and a small pink halter neck top. Blaise pouted and Draco giggled at him. Finally Harry pointed to himself and changed his outfit to the black high-heels, black tights, a black silk corset, and a short black satin skirt with red feathers around the edge.

Draco opened his mouth but Blaise got there first. 'Why do you get the best outfit?' he demanded.

'Because it's my idea and I'm prettier than you.' He said the last part only to wind up Draco, which worked extremely well.

'You are so not prettier!' he squealed.

'Ok, ok, you're the hottest one here babe. Right, we need to get on. I need to lengthen your hair. Any preference to streaks or colour or just keep it the same?' Blaise shook his head so Harry lengthened the smooth black hair to his shoulders. seeing as though Seamus was in no condition to make decisions, Harry just lengthened his sandy hair to his shoulders also, but added a green streak for the fun of it. Knowing Draco would be awkward, Harry made his own hair longer and added a white stripe before turning to the blonde Slytherin. 'I want pink streaks.' He blurted before Harry could even face him. Sighing Harry complied with his wishes and then beckoned the other three boys on stage; Seamus being supported by Blaise. They had just enough time to sing the song before the party ended.

Harry rushed over to the left of the bench and selected the song. He then positioned himself on the far right and waited for Blaise to start. The beginning went good but when Seamus sung it was with lyrics of his own making.

**_(A/n: well I do have the moves for the chorus and that but I couldn't really explain them without ruining them so please feel free to let your imagination run wild!)_**

_**Blaise:**_

Where's all my soul sistas?

Lemme hear ya flow sistas.

**_All:_** Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

_**Seamus: **_

I met my man dean down at old Hogwarts School (he points to Dean and the school)

Strutting his stuff in the grounds

He said ' hey, hi, leprechaun,' (waves)

'Do you wanna fuck on the lawn?' (Thrusts his waist and staggers)

Ooh oh yeah

**_All:_**

Gitchie, Gitchie, ya ya dada **_Hey hey hey_**

Gitchie, Gitchie, ya ya here **_here _**

Mocha Choca lata ya ya **_oh yeah_**

Creole lady Marmalade

Ooh ooh oh 

Voulez vous coucher avec moi Ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Yeah yeah yeah 

_**Draco:**_

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up (touches his face)  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine (mimes drinking)  
on her black satin sheets Is where he started to freak (pretends to bite his manicured nails)  
yeah

**_all_**:

Gitchie, Gitchie, ya ya dada **_Da Da Da_**  
Gitchie, Gitchie, ya ya here **_here ooh oh yeah_**  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya **_yeah  
_**Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi Ce soir **_ce soir, what what what_**  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi **_ooooooh oooh_**

_**Blaise: **_

yeah yeah uh  
He came through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bought that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores (signals the four boys)  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours (shrugs)  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry (points to the crowd)  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes (points to their shoes and the boys in the crowd)  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge (they all slap their arses)  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass (he mimes drinking too)  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Gitchie, Gitchie, ya ya  
Mocha Choca lata **_What?_**  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now (beckons with his fingers)

**_Marmalade…lady marmalade…marmalade_**

_**Harry:**_

Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth (runs his fingers down his body)  
colour of cafe au lait alright (playfully sucks his finger)  
Made the savage beast inside (touches his chest) Roar until he cried, (pretends to cry)  
More-more-more (they all throw their arms upwards)

**_Draco_**: now he's back home doing 9-5 **_9 – fiiiive_** (shows this on his fingers)

**_Seamus_**: sleeping with all Irish guys! (Jabs himself in the chest and winks)

**_Harry:_** but when he turns off to sleep Memories creep (wiggles his fingers towards the crowd)

More- more- mooore!

Gitchie, Gitchie, ya ya dada **_da daeaea yea_**  
Gitchie, Gitchie, ya ya here **_ooh_**  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya **_yea_**  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir **_ce soir_**  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi **_all my sistas yea_**  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir **_ce soir_**  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi **_C'mon! uh_**

(Dean decided to join in here and introduced everyone)

Dean:

Harry...**_oh Leaeaa Oh_** (walks forward and poses)  
Draco... **_Lady Marmalade _**(Draco walks in front of Harry trying to outdo him)  
Blaise...**_hey Hey! uh uh uh uh..._** (Throws his arms above his head and rotates his hips)  
Seamus...**_Oh Oh oooo _**(falls over trying to make his way to dean)  
Rot wailer baby…**_baby_** (dean tries to help up his boyfriend)  
Moulin Rouge... **_0h_** (he falls over too after trying to hoist Seamus up)  
Mr. dean right here! (Points to himself from somewhere under Seamus)

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

They finished singing and they hall cheered them. Seamus and Dean were once again trying to have sex on the stage, but were dragged off by a disgusted McGonagall.

Harry kissed Draco but before Draco could incorporate his tongue into the mix, Ernie Macmillan tapped Harry on the shoulder making him stop.

Draco, who was already in a foul mood, rounded on the squat Hufflepuff.

'What?' he hissed. His eyes were glinting menacingly and Ernie felt quite intimidated. He turned his back to the scary Slytherin and talked to Harry instead.

'How did you do that? I mean we do that sort of thing for a living and we never got any praise.' His voice was quivering a bit and his hands were in fists. Harry would have laughed if he didn't know it would infuriate the boy even further. He opened his mouth but Draco got there before him.

'Maybe because you decided to expose your genitals to everyone whereas we just kept covered up. But I assure you that even if we did strip we'd get praise. One: because you're moves are shit and two: because we're far, far hotter than you. I mean god, I'm hot enough for all of them! so if that's all then bye-bye! I'd like to continue the kiss with my boyfriend that you so rudely interrupted.' His voice was strained and pleasant but his eyes were threatening and dangerous. Ernie looked like he was going to argue but then thought better of it. He turned and stalked off without a backwards glance.

'Rude, ignorant, repulsive little bastard. Now, where were we?' Draco smiled at Harry and captured him in an amazing kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and Harry groaned when Draco moved to his neck. Their pleasure was to be interrupted again however by the teachers clearing out the hall. Draco whined and grabbed Harry's hand. He led him out of the hall and up to the seventh floor where a large red door had appeared as they walked by. Harry smiled at Draco and the blonde took Harry's head in his hand.

'No interruptions this time' he whispered with one hand on the door handle. He turned his wrist and pulled Harry inside.

It was one of the most beautiful rooms Harry had ever seen; there was a grand ebony bed in the centre of the room covered in green silk sheets and silver hangings. There were assorted chairs and pouffes and a large tower window that looked out to the moonlit grounds. Draco smiled at Harry as he looked around the room.

'Do you like my work?' he asked playfully. Harry giggled and answered.

' I don't appreciate your colour choice for the bed.' He smiled and pointed to the sheets that immediately turned from green to red and the hangings turned from silver to green. 'Much better, now we have a compromise.' He smirked at Draco who pouted and turned to a stereo that Harry was pretty sure wasn't there a minute ago.

'Anyway.' Draco turned back to Harry. He pushed a button on the stereo so that 'free loop' was playing. Harry stared at the blond confused about his choice of music.

'I feel like this song. Now lets see.' He looked thoughtful and Harry heard a click come from the door. 'Now, Mr Potter, I do believe you owe me a kiss.' Draco teased. Harry laughed and walked forwards so that he was barely a centimetre from the blonde.

'Just a kiss?' he winked.

' You know I want more than that. Or are you that stupid not to?'

Harry shook his head and moved in to kiss the deep red lips of the blonde boy. Before he got that far though, Draco stopped him.

'Will you change my hair back?' he asked, Harry thought for a second and replied.

'No, pink suits you babe. It brings out your inner fairy.' He laughed and moved forwards. Capturing the soft lips in a kiss, Harry pushed the sexy blonde in front of him on the bed before he could protest any further.

' I love karaoke parties'

**_

* * *

a/n: so the end of my little fanfic. did you like it? did you hate it? can i have a review? feel free to say anything you want i'd like an opinion. ok i'm going to post it now cos i can't think of anything else to say to you all. bye bye!_**


End file.
